paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saracco
Saracco Santoscuro is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a Cursinu who is a brilliant strategist and an effective thief, skilled in the art of stealth. Instead of using his talents for crime, he uses them to infiltrate criminal bases and expose them to authorities. He is a fairly new member of the PAW Patrol. His role is Strategy and Tactics. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Saracco's Trainee is Reed. Saracco is a Cursinu with a slender body, and a tall, lanky build. He has semi-floppy ears. His coating is brown, dark brown, and tan with small highlights of a light tan color. His coating is reminiscent of a tiger's fur pattern, because his fur is of the Brindle pattern. His eyes are dark green. He wears a white collar. His Pup Tag is a burnt orange with a black Bishop piece. Regular Uniform Saracco wears a vest identical to that of Centurion, however Saracco's has burnt orange highlights instead of silver. In the stead of a pair of goggles, Saracco wears an orange and black beanie with his Pup Tag symbol on it. On the back, instead of wings, Saracco has a small circle with curved, overlapping "blades" extending from it. Flight Uniform TBD Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in Shadows of Camaraderie ''and the Tundra-Centurion AU, Saracco bears the same coloration and coat patterns as a feral in his anthro form. He wears a pair of baggy. dark blue ripped jeanes with a short-sleeved white hoodie with a burnt-orange color on the inside of the hood with a black, long-sleeved shirt underneath the hoodie. The sleeves are usually rolled up. He sometimes wears a watch on his wrist. He sports his Pup Tag Symbol on the right-side chest. Saracco Santoscuro was the product of a young canine couple's irresponsibility. They two Cursinus were very promising and intelligent individuals with promising careers ahead of them. One night, they got a bit too irresponsible, and the next thing they knew... A litter of pups was on the way. After months of struggling through their last year of college, they couldn't afford to keep the newborns. While it greatly pained the mother and father to do it, they had to give up the pups... The largest and oldest was named Durante. The two girls were named Aurelia and Flavia... The fourth was named Saracco. It was one less responsibility they had on their shoulders. Saracco and his siblings spent days in that box in the streets of a city called New Estermere... Scared, lonely little Cursinu pups... Even though they'd receive a few "awww"s from passing pedestrians, no one would take them... Three teenage boys passed by them, and decided to take each one of them in, and give them as gifts to their girlfriends, leaving Saracco all alone. He wandered the streets after that, starving and sickly, often times having to steal from stores and restaurants to keep himself fed... Sometimes, he was given food simply for being an adorable pup. The more he had to thieve his way to survive, forced to break into more elaborate buildings to survive, he learned to appreciate the value of strategy... Saracco would sometimes go watch musical performances, always getting struck with awe at the dancers and the fluid way they move... Once, he somehow got into a library because he was curious, and found a book on paramilitary strategy and historical tactics. He studied this book, any many others in that library for extensive periods of time. He was never caught, and they never knew he was there... Until his luck ran out. He came to Adventure Bay and tried to steal some food from a store... He was caught trying to escape. He was placed in the Adventure Bay Shelter since he wasn't trying to be mean... He was just hungry. There, he met Centurion and Nicasia. He helped in the Great Shelter Escape, leading the sick and injured to a clinic in a town outside Adventury Bay. After that, he went on from city to city, utilizing his talents as a vigilante, cracking down on criminal activity and halting them in their tracks... Saracco aids the people in any way he can. In reality, he is still searching for his siblings... When Centurion finally found him, Saracco was brought back to Adventure Bay, where he became an Honorary Member of the PAW Patrol, acting as their Strategist, and he's been there ever since. In ''Shadows of Camaraderie, Saracco is not found by Centurion immediately, and does not join the PAW Patrol until after it reforms. Outside of SoC, but still in the CenturiRealm and in the Tundra-Centurion AU, Saracco has been a member for a while, joining after Centurion. Saracco is a kind, caring, and outgoing individual. On the contrary to Centurion and Nicasia, Saracco is an open book. A big goofball who loves to make people laugh. Despite what he's been through, he still came out a caring individual. He's not without his downsides, though... He does get angry. He will not tolerate those who insult and bully and ridicule in a non-comical manner. People who actually intend to hurt another's feelings, he will not stand for. He will defend the ideals of himself and others valiantly, which can often get him into trouble. In addition, he is still a master thief at the end of the day. Catchphrases - "Check-Mate and Liberate!" Fears - Fear of Abandonment - Fear of Disappointment Pup Pack Tools - Tripwire Trap - Snare Trap - Bear Trap - Caltrops Trap Vehicle Saracco drives a motorcycle similar to that of Centurion's, with the same functions and all. Only differences are the colors of the highlights. Saracco's have metallic auburn highlights, unlike Centurion's chrome. Saracco's bike also has different patterns. His bike has tiger-like stripe patterns instead of the wings that Centurion's bike has. Sometimes, he does drive a convertible SUV of the same colors and patterns as his bike. Family - Unnamed Father - Unnamed Mother - Durante (Brother) - Aurelia and Flavia (Sisters) Friends - Centurion - Nicasia - Micaelina (Girlfriend) - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Mayor Goodway - Steelbeam - Beryl - Primavera - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Maximillian - Lux Hobbies TBD Miscellaneous Facts * Saracco met Centurion and Nicasia in the Adventure Bay Shelter. * He aided greatly in the Great Shelter Escape * He, Centurion, and Nicasia are known as the PAW Patrol Trifecta. * He has a soft spot for dancers and gymnists, adoring the graceful way they maneuver. * Saracco has saved the life of Micaelina twice. Before she moved out of New Estermere, he would leave his box-shelter to converse and play with her. * He sometimes likes to sit down and drink tea. * In Shadows of Camaraderie, Saracco visits Micaelina almost every night. He loves to hug her and make her feel special. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups and the Great Shelter Escape! - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) - Pups and the Overgrowth! Episodes by Others - Sea Patrol: Pups and the Case of the Contaminated Algae Song Articles - Into You (MarshallxArabella Song) Song Articles by Others None Shadows of Camaraderie Saracco.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Saracco (Sketch) Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonist Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro